Weapons
"Weapons" are the key elements of the 2008 Playfish Game Crazy Planets. There are nine weapons to choose from. Each weapon has five levels of power to upgrade. This is done using metals, which can be collected once per day from other players from their respective planets. Gems on the other hand, can be obtained by doing a series of missions. Each robot drops at the least 1 gem, and 12 gems at the max, in every battle that is held in planets and meteors. All weapons have an infinite number of shots - no need to worry about ammo. The shot must be fired within the 30 second time limit. Each weapons have different abilities, from various damage levels, to targeting cursors, and inflicting elemental damage. Each player on the team could hold up to 4 weapons. Like Players, the Robots are known to wield their own set of weapons, which can deal a lot of HP damage. Their primary, and the majority set of weapons is the Bazooka -- They are modified to fit the robot's level and status. The Space Admiral walks the player through upgrading one of their starter weapons right after the first mission is won. Before that, he does a tutorial on handling weapons in a supposed galaxy known as "Riba Galaxy." Player's Set of Weapons *'Bazooka' -- A starter weapon. It can deliver moderate to high damage depending on the robot. It is shot like a white line, and its accuracy can be 35%~95%. *'Grenade' -- The other starter weapon. It delivers a slightly higher amount of damage than the Bazooka. It is thrown, and has a low accuracy rate than the Bazooka. *'Cluster Bombs' -- An unlockable weapon. It is a modified version of the Bazooka. It is known that before a few seconds of impact, it separates into three warheads. *'Energy Sword' -- A powerful unlockable weapon. This weapon is extremely short-ranged, but it has a high amount of damaging nearby opponents. Accuracy is a 100%. *'Big Boomer' -- Another powerful unlockable weapon. Like the bazooka, it is shoots a nuke beacon. If the beacon is in impact of any weapon, it detonates without fail. *'Fluff Bombs' -- Another unlockable weapon, it is similar to the Cluster Bombs, except it deals higher HP damage, but low accuracy (Despite the bombs bounce.) *'Homing Missile' -- A relatively expensive, yet another unlockable weapon. Like the Bazooka, this weapon is great against far foes. targets without fail. *'Rebound Ray' -- Unlockable Laser. As the name suggests, it charges and bounces off walls, increasing its power and damage. Power and accuracy varies with the user. *'Ice Rocket' -- The only unlockable element-based weapon. It freezes its target upon contact. The robot (or friend) that affects them, might receive minimal damage. Robot's Set of Weapons *'Basic Bazooka' -- Is wielded by a prototype Robot. Accuracy varies. Deals 25 damage. *'Bull Bazooka' -- All Bullbots wield this. Accuracy varies. Deals 40 damage. *'Turret' -- A weapon in itself. Accuracy varies, and deals 50 damage. *'Medium Bazooka' -- Red Robot's weapon. Better accuracy and deals 50 damage. *'Bomb' -- Dropped by a Jetpack Bot. Accuracy is 85%~100%. Deals 25 damage. *'Mini-mine' -- Bouncing Robot's weapon. Accuracy varies. Deals 25 damage. *'Superheavy Bazooka' -- Wielded by the Armed Bot. Deals splash and 80 damage. *'StarCannon' -- Cylon Bot's primary weapon. Deals splash and 70 damage. Category:Weapons